1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fatigue test apparatus, particularly, to a fatigue test apparatus for thin elements of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial production of electronic devices, it is often necessary to test fatigue strength of some elements (e.g., antenna, flexible circuit board) of the electronic devices, to ensure the quality of the products. In conventional fatigue test for these elements, a fixing device is generally used to hold an element, and the element undergoes repeated bending by an operator until it breaks. However, in conventional fatigue test, the labor intensity of the operator is heavy. In addition, since the operator is unlikely to apply a same force to the element at every time, the result of the fatigue test may be inaccurate.
Therefore, there is space for improvement within the art.